


Any Way You Want It

by misura



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Tentacle Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Harry, Gil and Uma go for a swim.





	Any Way You Want It

Harry wasn't quite sure, after, whose idea it had been. He suspected Gil's.

Uma'd put on that medaillon that was the only gift she'd ever gotten from her mother, which Harry figured he could live with, given that she'd left off everything else.

The situation, in other words, offered some definite fun possibilities - or it might, if only he could keep Gil from saying something stupid and ruining the mood.

"Shrimpy, is that you?"

So much for that. Harry sighed, then frowned as something brushed up against his legs.

Uma grinned at him, which was good, because it meant Gil hadn't managed to ruin her mood (yet) but also bad, because that grin was most definitely not a sweet and innocent one.

Of course, sweet and innocent wasn't Uma's style, anyway. Or Harry's, for that matter.

"What's the plan here, then, Captain?" he asked.

Uma chuckled. "The plan? What makes you think I have a plan?"

"That look on your face," Harry said. "Are we going shark-hunting?"

"I'm not going to be the bait!" Gil said. "Not again! I'll eat it though."

"Oh, relax, Harry." Uma scoffed. "We're just going for a swim on a hot summer's day." One of her tentacles stroked the sole of his left foot.

Gil giggled. "That tickles."

"A swim, eh?" Harry said.

"Why, what else did you think we were going to do?" Uma asked. "The three of us, naked as the day we were born, no one else around to watch or bother us - what did you think was the plan, Harry?"

Put like that, it seemed rather obvious.

"Hot, sweaty tentacle sex!" Gil said. "I'm game if you are. And also if you're not, though I guess Uma needs to be in, because she's the only one with actual tentacles and stuff."

"And stuff," Harry repeated. Well. Not as if he'd never thought about it himself - along with every red-blooded boy and girl on the Isle who'd ever seen Uma in all her tentacled glory, probably.

Uma smirked, as if she was reading his mind. "So, you in or you out?" The tentacle curled itself around his leg, slowly travelling upwards, though still nowhere Uma's hands hadn't been, and Gil's.

"In. Naturally. In fact, I'm a little hurt you even felt the need to - " The previously friendly enough tentacle pulled him under.

By way of a subtle hint, it left something to be desired.

"Don't get slick with me, Harry," Uma said.

"Less talk, more action!" Gil said. Harry sourly noticed that _he_ didn't get any hints, subtle or otherwise. Then again, likely as not, Gil'd been talking to Harry, rather than to Uma.

"If I might ask - " he started, a bit warily. A juicy erotic fantasy was all very well, but he strongly suspected the real thing would require a certain amount of coordination, to say nothing of flexibility. Plus, it would be nice if nobody drowned. Boring, but nice.

Gil squeaked.

The tentacle that had been giving some mixed signals was joined by a friend. A very friendly friend.

"Baby, by the time I'm done, you'll do more than ask," Uma said, swimming a bit closer. "I'll make you beg, and if you're very, very lucky, I'll even make you scream."

Harry swallowed.


End file.
